The Mark of The Silence
by Mad Type One Fangirl
Summary: When the TARDIS brings the duo to the year 3762, they discover a deadly disease and a doctor who is trying to cure it... Dr. Merlin Pond...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, first fan-fic here. I have written this like a script, because this is what you do when bored. I would love this to actually be a performed Doctor Who episode, imagine the titles... THE MARK OF THE SILENCE BY LAURYN KELLY! But hey-ho, let's start. Before opening titles...

Don't own DW. If I did, there would be 6 hour long episodes. Own storylines, so NO COPYING please. xx

**The Mark of the Silence**

**By Lauryn Kelly**

**Prologue**

_EARTH 3762 AD_

_The Doctor is running through a hospital, trying to find Ward 5. Rushing up the stairs, using to hands to EXPOLDE through the doors. He passes people collapsing and coughing up black liquid. He then fights his way through bodies to make his way to the desk, to find a girl behind paperwork, her face hidden, but the sweet fragrance of flowers smothers him._

Girl: Can we help?(Papers covering her face.)

Doctor: Yes, erm, I am supposed to be here looking for a medical person who knows about… this… (Looking around at the people sick and dead), a doctor! Yes, is there a Doctor here?

Girl: (pulling down papers to reveal her face, full of tally marks) Doctor Who? (With an inviting smile).


	2. Scene 1

**SCENE ONE: DR MERLIN**

Girl: Yes, I am this Ward's Doctor, specialising in the Liquid. We don't know what caused it but increasing numbers of people are dying. (Walking past the Doctor, leading to the Morgue).

Doctor: Yes, but what are the symptoms? It looks….. diseasely.

Girl: Well, yes, it is catching between humans, very deadly. People start with a cough, then blood then liquid, then… death.

Doctor: Wait! I never asked, what's your name? How old are you? (Inspecting uniform for badges, only to find skinny jeans, converse and an injection pen.)

Girl: What's it to you? (Lingering for a second, and then taking a deep breath.) I'm Dr. Merlin Pon… Merlin. Aged 19. Apparently very intelligent for my age. (Opening doors to mass graves)

Doctor: (sonicing bodies for contamination) so, why is this disease spreading, and why do they have marks on their bodies? And why haven't you (scanning her) caught it?

Merlin: I have Type 1 Diabetes, (she explained while taking blood from a fresh, warm dead body) and the cure for Liquid can only be dissolved in acid and… clinically produced insulin, so I never get it. Part of the joys really. (pausing) People turn up with just a couple of lines, but before you know it, bam, thousands of lines tattoo their bodies, just oozing black liquid.

Doctor: (hesitant) How many are dead Merlin?

Merlin: Just over 1 billon. Since 2023.

_ENTER SIX SILENCES, WALKING TOWARDS THE DOCTOR_

Doctor: Oh, erm. Hate to alarm you, but (gestures to the Silence)

Merlin: (twizzles round gracefully and murderously shots down The Silences) Yeah, they're around a lot. (Marking six tallies on her inner hand)

Doctor: Why do they show up?

Merlin: (Faces him.) Who show up?

_Enter three nurses and a patient from the psychiatric ward mumbling about 'Dr. Pond'_

Nurse 1: Merlin (gesturing to the patient) He's been mumbling for over an hour.

_Merlin cautiously slinks up to the patient, knowing he's talking about her future, her past, her present. Merlin gradually crouches and gently, silently picks up a shovel, used for making new graves, and whacks the patient over the head, with a shocking blow._

Merlin: (whispering) It's only fair.

_Doctor looking horrified, remembers about the TARDIS, about its chaotic state. _

Doctor: Why does the Silence (still looking at the bodies) want over 1 billion people dead? It's ridiculous…

Nurse 2: Who?

Nurse 1: The… (turning away from the bodies), I don't know.

Merlin: I think that, they want more than our death, they want the downfall of the planet, war to corrupt… Our planet, they want the planet's residence for themselves, well the surface, not the crust.

Doctor: Oi, I wanted to look smart. You're right though, after over three thousand years of mole like conditions, they want it back.

Nurse 2: But, it's ours.

Doctor: (turning away) Oswin?

_END_


	3. Scene 2

**SCENE 2: OSWIN IN THE TARDIS**

_As Owsin sits on her own, reading about Space, the Doctor rushes in and starts to explain Merlin and the Liquid._

Doctor: Oswin? I found a doctor, and this awful disease called the liquid.

Oswin: What's this Doctor's name?

Doctor: Merlin, weird huh! Especially for a girl.

Oswin: (flicking through the pages of her book) What does she look like?

Doctor: Quite pretty, long brown hair, bluey- green eyes but tally marks all over her, I would say a hundred on her arm.

Oswin: (looking up) I know this is so dumb, but aliens are definitely involved?

Doctor: Yes. Erm, we should be getting back to Merlin…

Oswin: Do you have a crush…

Doctor: (interrupting her) No! She's 19! And I'm married!

_They leave the TARDIS, and meet Merlin outside, practising her sword skills, she looks at the Doctor, embarrassed._

Merlin: Sorry, just an avid assassin. (Winking)

Doctor: (laughing, then looking at Oswin who is smiling sarcastically.) Okay, we need to know what causes this, and who.

Oswin: (dreamily) Maybe it's someone who wipes their memory when we turn away from them…

Merlin: (looking behind Oswin) Duck!

_Merlin, with a shimmering sword in her hand, swiftly swishes off the heads of eleven Silences. The Doctor looks on in amazement, at her swift, yet neat clean slashes of them._

Doctor: (scanning the 'bodies'.) They have needles…

Merlin: (thinking) They INJECT the black liquid into the bodies, and the body's immune system's response is to cough it back up or get rid of it by it oozing out of the skin. (marking out another 11 tallies)

_She grabs a pen ad starts to write it down on her arm._

Doctor: What are you doing?

Oswin: Clearly, she's writing down the cause.

Merlin: Do me a favour Oswin? Can you draw the Silence and I'll take a skin sample.

_As Oswin gets a pen, she gives a little cough. She looks down at her arm and sees increasing numbers of tally marks. She coughs some more and this time a thick black liquid surfaces. She backs away in shock. Merlin has been watching her, and gives her a vial of purple liquid._

Merlin: Try it. I've been working on some experimental drugs to cure this disease.

Oswin: Thanks.


End file.
